Little Fairy Doctor
Xiao Xi Yian|Chinese = 小医仙|Pinyin = Xiǎo yī xiān|love interest = Xiao Yan}} Little Fairy Doctor is cursed with a poisonous body. Although this body affords her great strength, it will also result in the death of her and everyone else in her vicinity. Anyone who had a similar fate in the past died painfully when all the poison within their body exploded, destroying everything in a thousand mile radius. Appearance Light Novel The lady was wearing a pale white dress. She was not extremely beautiful but could be called an uncommon beauty. Her lightly smiling face emitted a fresh aura that was unique and greatly increased her charm. Xiao Yan’s gaze swept across the lady’s body before finally landing on a narrow waist that was bound by a green belt. Seeing the narrow waist that could not fill a hug, amazement flashed across his eyes. Amongst the ladies Xiao Yan had come to know, Xun Er was the most enchanting with her beauty and mystery that one could not find fault with. Ya Fei was a stunning, enchanting temptress and Xiao Yu had her long sexy legs which Xiao Yan’s eyes could not help but stare at each time he saw them. The woman in white that was in front of him, on the other hand, was the one with the narrowest and most delicate waist. Manhua Normally she has light purple hair colour and green eyes. However, in her demonized mode, she has white hair and red eyes instead which look similar to her adoptive father Xiao Yao Personality Before Woeful Poison Body Kind and cheerful person whose smile could warm the heart of every man. After Woeful Poison Body Her encounters during these years had created her somewhat cold and indifferent character. Unless it was someone she was familiar with, she would not take the initiative to make contact or chat with them. After all those things that she had experienced during these couple of years, the current Little Fairy Doctor was clearly no longer that kind and naive girl from back then. Her ruthless character could only surpass Medusa. History Yi Xian's mother brought her to a village that specialized in collecting herbs and the village warmly accepted them. Yi Xian was only 3 year old when she was with her mother. One day she had discovered a beautiful flower which was called the money flower although it was extremely beautiful it contains a deadly poison. It had a seductive scent and the 3 year old Yi Xian could not resist the temptation and ate the flower. She did not lose her life, but rather became a demon and murdered all the people who lived in the village, including her mother. Afterwards she was found by Xiao Yao and was adopted by him. Plot She met Xiao Yan in Qingshan Town and they became friends.After Xiao Yan eliminated Wolf Head Mercenary Company, they parted as she left to Chu Yun Empire while Xiao Yan continued his training. After she had left the Jia Ma Empire back then, she had also thought that she would be able to suppress this so-called ‘Woeful Poison Body’. However, reality was extremely cruel. She had stayed in a small mountain village for a year after she had left the Jia Ma Empire. There, she had stayed in the house of two old people who were without children. The two elderly saw that she was cute and kind and had persuaded her to stay in the small mountain village. Moreover, they viewed her like their own child and the people in the village viewed her as part of the family. She was extremely happy during that year. She, who had been displaced since she was young, had never enjoyed this kind of blissful feeling that warmed the areas deep in her heart with the exception of the unforgettable genuine friendship she had with Xiao Yan in Qingshan Town. She treasured this feeling extremely greatly and had repeatedly swore that she would protect it. However, the eruption of the ‘Woeful Poison Body’ caused all of this to change. First, it was the two old people, who had viewed her as their daughter, dying in the most painful manner in front of her all because they had touched her body. Although the two elderly people were looking at her with kind and gentle eyes just before they had died, it was these eyes that truly caused her heart to be pierced into pieces. There were some people in the village who had died in a painful manner because of her after the two elderly people died. In the end, she had finally dragged her tired body and left with the corpses of the two old people in front of the hateful and fearful eyes of the people in the village. She buried the corpses of the two elderly people and knelt in front of their graves until she nearly fainted. By the next time she had awoken, her hair had turned snow-white in color. She touched her white hair which caused some people to be afraid and finally understood that she was a bane existence who would bring woe to the people around her. Since that was the case, what was the use of being kind? She treated people kindly only to see them dying in the most painful manner in front of her. Was this kind or cruel? After coming to terms with this, the kindness the Little Fairy Doctor always showed was forced to hide deep within her heart. The person who was released was the cold and emotionless Sky Poison Woman! She was instigated by the Hall of Souls to attack the Jia Ma Empire in exchange for the method to resolve the Woeful Poison Body. On the battlefield she couldn't attack Xiao Yan because he is the only friend she has. He told her he has a method to control the Woeful Poison Body so she stopped attack of three armies on the Jia Ma Empire and on that way saved Jia Ma Empire from destruction. Trivia * The Xiao in her name means "little" while the Xiao in Xiao Yan name means "within". 'Xiao Yi Xian' means 'Little Fairy Doctor'. * She is also known as the Fairy Doctor (Novel only) Light Novel VS Manhua * Unlike the manhua, Xiao Yi Xian didn't get the Blood Lotus Essence. * She also did not have an adoptive father, like she did in the Manhua and did not consume anything to get the Woeful Poison Body. * She had established the Poison Sect back then on a whim. If she was to really discuss about it, the effort that she had put into it was naturally unlike what Xiao Yan did for the Yan Alliance. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Poison Master Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Dou Sheng